


Wailing Wind

by euniche95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95
Summary: Surrounded by white walls, smells of medicine, people running here and there in panic, and Yachi Hitoka can only sit in silent waiting for a miracle to happen.
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa/Hirugami Fukurou, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 19
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Wailing Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Firsts and Lasts  
> #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020
> 
> *bgm : Utada Hikaru - First Love*

Surrounded by white walls, smells of medicine, people running here and there in panic, and Yachi Hitoka can only sit in silent waiting for a miracle to happen.

* * *

Being a new manager in Karasuno High School Volleyball club isn’t an easy job, Yachi need to deal with all new information about volleyball, manager’s job and the frantic action from the boys. However Yachi didn’t hate this, in fact she enjoyed this new life a lot, thanks to Kiyoko who diligently teach Yachi about volleyball and a special someone among Karasuno’s member, a raven haired setter, Kageyama Tobio. Yachi have an interest in Kageyama since the first time she stand on Karasuno’s gym. Karasuno will have a practice match Ouginishi High School. While waiting opponent to come, the boys practicing their serve and receive, there Yachi got mesmerized with the way Kageyama serve the ball, a jump serve. That was the first time she saw a jump serve so close, because in P.E class almost everyone only do a normal serve. Yachi can’t hide her amazed face, “Woah.” Kiyoko look at Yachi, chuckling. “Right now only Kageyama who can do jump serves. It’s cool right? Even though he’s only a first year like you, Hitoka-chan.” Yachi nods happily, it does look cool. _Kageyama is so impressive_.

However, to her surprise, Kageyama on court and off court is a very different person. He look intimidating on court but he’s pretty awkward boy off court and he has a weakness in school subjects. Not only Kageyama but Hinata too. One day, when they’re all need to pass midterm exam, Hinata and Kageyama ask Yachi to teach them some subjects. Yachi said okay, she teach them in between break time, after practice and sometimes Hinata and Kageyama will come to her house to study there on weekends. After that, Yachi and Kageyama become much closer, even without Hinata, Kageyama will come to search Yachi to ask one or two things about school subjects, Yachi also helping Kageyama on his self-practices. “You know, Kageyama is smiling more than usual.” Yamaguchi said between breaks, “Yeah, it’s creepy to see King smiling innocently like that since Yachi join us. This chibi must’ve felt it more than us, right Hinata?” Tsukishima grab Hinata’s head. “Oi, its hurt, Tsukishima. Yeah yeah I heard you. He seems lively these days. Yachi too though.” The three of them look at each other and simultaneously said, “Did they fall in love?”

Yachi notice Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s stare towards her, like there is something they want to say but they won’t do it. Yachi sighed, decides to confront the three of them, asking what do they want from Yachi. When Yachi heard their reason, Yachi gives them a surprised face because Yachi already trying to be very subtle about it but they have keen eyes. “I .. I—like Kageyama-kun but he doesn’t seem to like me that way.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “God, how can be you both be so oblivious. As outsider, we know that look. It screams ‘I like you a lot’ but how can you both didn’t realize it? I guess king is only amazing about his volleyball skill.” Yachi tilt her head, _Kageyama likes me? No way right?_ Truth is, Kageyama do like Yachi but he didn’t know how to ask her out without scaring Yachi. Kageyama consult about this problem to Sugawara and his senpai is happily helping him.

Just before Kageyama go to Youth National Camp, he suddenly ask Yachi to wait for him after practice. Yachi said yes without doubting anything. “Yachi, let’s go on a date tomorrow, before I go to Tokyo. Will you?” Yachi’s cheeks become a farm of tomatoes right now, it’s so red. “Ka—Kageyama..kun. I—I ..” Yachi still shock and her mouth can’t form any words, Kageyama took it as a rejection. “Ah, you don’t want it? Okay then, I’m sorry for bothering you, Yachi.” Yachi desperately grab on Kageyama’s sleeves. “No—it’s not that. I want it too. I—it’s just too embarrassed, Kageyama.” Yachi hangs her head low, too shy to look at Kageyama, meanwhile Kageyama can’t hide his grin, “Okay, I’ll pick you up at your apartment, 10 A.M sharp.”

* * *

Yachi and Kageyama begin dating on their second year, after only pining on each other without a proper talk about what are their feelings towards each other. Of course, trio Yamaguchi, Hinata and Tsukishima help them to get together. The trio looks so proud when Kageyama finally ask Yachi to be his girlfriend, the second year squad can only shake their heads watching their kouhai’s action.

Yachi and Kageyama’s relationship was going slow but sure. They maintain a healthy relationship with each other, they only begin to hold hands after 3 months going out, Kageyama was so anxious when he try to hold Yachi’s and Yachi didn’t have the courage to make a move first. Everything they did was a first for them. First love, first boyfriend-girlfriend, first date, first kiss, and many other. However, a relationship not always have a full of sweet stories. Kageyama and Yachi also had quarrels several times in their relationship. Whether it’s only a simple thing like Kageyama forget to pick Yachi up and end up getting scolded by Yachi or Kageyama got mad because Yachi likes to stay till late to do her coursework and they fought about it a lot. But, they can’t stay mad with each other too long and will make up in couple hours or so. _“Hitoka, baby? I miss you, please.”_ When Yachi heard Kageyama’s cute voice like that, her walls always got destroyed in a second. _“Ugh I hate that you always managed to melt me, Tobio_. _”_ and Yachi will do the same to Kageyama.

2018, Kageyama and Yachi’s relationship has been going for 6 years. Public didn’t know that Kageyama Tobio, a national volleyball athletes is seeing someone. Yachi wanted their relationship to stay private, she didn’t want people to know that she is Kageyama’s girlfriend. So, whenever Kageyama got interviewed by media and they asked about his relationship, Kageyama always said “No comment. My private life is not for public consumption. I’m sorry.” Yeah, Yachi teaches him to say it. But, Yachi can’t help to feel jealous whenever she saw Kageyama’s fangirls got too close with her boyfriend. When she confront Kageyama about it, Kageyama always brush it off like its nothing. Yachi knows she asked him to conceal this relationship but she wants Kageyama show a bit effort to persuade her that he care about her feelings. “Hitoka, you know I only love you. So why are you getting jealous over them? If you act like this, then let’s open it to public about our relationship. When they know that my heart is yours, they won’t try to get close to me again. Should we?” Hearing Kageyama’s idea, Yachi’s mood didn’t get any better.

“No. Tobio, you understand my position right? I’m nothing compared to you, I’m just some ordinary girl like your fans. Don’t you think public will judge you and me for that reason? Kageyama, a national athlete is in a relationship with a girl, ex volleyball manager at Karasuno. Ugh, that’s really lame!”

“Then, what do you want, Hitoka? Tell me. I don’t need more codes, I don’t want to decipher anything tonight. I’m tired after today’s training.”

“Tired? But I see you smiling so wide after receiving those gifts.” Kageyama steps his car’s brakes. “What the hell, Tobio.”

“Aren’t you getting tired about this problem, Hitoka? Because I am. We always end up fighting because of this private relationship of ours.”

“Ah, so? If you say that, let’s break up then, Tobio. I hate to see you always seeing this problem as simple as what to eat for breakfast.” Yachi take off her seatbelt and dash out from Kageyama’s car.

“Hitoka, wait-“ Yachi didn’t listen to Kageyama at all.

 _Luckily Tobio stop near a bus stop, I’ll just take bus to Runa’s apartment and stay there for a while._ Yachi goes on crossing the street, not noticing a car coming fast towards her. “HITOKA!” Everything happens so fast, all Yachi know is Kageyama now laid down on street with blood smeared all over his body and she falls down near his car. “Tobi-o? TOBIO!!” Yachi run to Kageyama’s side, trying to reach her phone but her hand is shaking so hard, “No, no this is not happening. Tobio baby please wake up. No way. I’m sorry, Tobio.” The car driver walk closer to Yachi, “I already called ambulance, they will come in 5 minutes. I’m sorry, miss. I’m really sorry, I was in a rush and I didn’t see that the traffic lamp was turning red.” Yachi didn’t want to hear his apologize, all she needs to know is Kageyama Tobio will live after this.

Ambulance come taking Kageyama and Yachi with them and police talk to the car driver. Yachi still crying in ambulance, ambulance officer try to soothe her but to no avail, Yachi still crying while holding Kageyama’s hand. “I won’t forgive myself if you don’t wake up, Tobio.” Arrived at hospital, the nurses and doctors taking Kageyama and stop Yachi from coming with them, “We’ll handle from here. Family stays outside.” This hospital is so crowded but Yachi’s head didn’t mind the noise. Yachi take out her phone, calling Miwa. “Onee-chan, can you come to hospital right now? Tobio is ..” Yachi can’t finish her sentence, her head already full of worst possibilities about Tobio. “Hitoka-chan, breathe. I’ll come with Fukurou soon, wait for us.”

Yachi’s anxiety getting higher and higher with each minutes passed since doctor bring Tobio’s body in surgery room. Miwa come with her boyfriend, Hirugami Fukurou, Tobio’s captain. Yachi run to Miwa’s hugs and crying her heart out. “Miwa-san, I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I should be the one who inside those room, not Tobio. I’m the one who need to be blamed. What if Tobio can’t do volley anymore? What if he can’t walk anymore? What if he’s in coma—“ Miwa reach Yachi’s cheek, cupping it to her hands. “Hitoka-chan, tell us first. What is really happening between you two and this accident?” Yachi is still sobbing but she nods. She told Miwa everything, about their fighting, anger burst, asking for break up and suddenly Tobio got hit by a car, rescuing Yachi from death. “It’s all my fault, Miwa-san. I’m really sorry.” Yachi dropped her head low, if Miwa wants to scream or to slap Yachi, Yachi will accept it gladly because Miwa has the rights to do so, however Miwa hugs her instead. “We’ll talk after we know Tobio’s condition. Now you need to calm down, Hitoka-chan.”

Finally doctor comes out, “Kageyama Tobio’s family?” Yachi, Miwa and Fukurou stand up and circling around him. “We’ve already tried our best but Kageyama’s body have lost too many blood and trauma on his head is too severe. I’m sorry but Kageyama Tobio has passed on.” Yachi felt her legs going numb, she falls down on the floor. Didn’t want to believe the doctor’s words. Miwa crying in Fukurou’s embrace. Yachi look down, collection of memories passed right through her head, the last thing she said to Tobio is she hates him. She said that she hates Tobio. From all of the words in this world, Yachi choose ‘hate’ to be the last thing Tobio heard from her. _What a fool_. Yachi said it over a petty argument and only out of anger. She still love Tobio to the fullest. Her mind going blank, she didn’t know what to do with this information. “Hitoka-chan? Let’s meet, Tobio.” Fukurou reach out his hand to Yachi. “Okay, Fukurou-san, because Tobio is still alive. Doctor lied to us. Tobio won’t leave us this easily. No, that is not possible.” Miwa slap Yachi’s cheek. “Face it, Hitoka. Tobio is gone now.” Fukurou holds Miwa, “Baby calm down.” Tears falling down on Yachi’s cheek, Miwa’s slap bring her back to reality. _My Tobio is not here anymore._ “I’m not going to blame you for this, Hitoka. But please don’t make this harder, let him go.” Yachi tears fall harder, “I’m sorry, Miwa-san. I’m really sorry.”

Tobio’s body looks so pale and cold, yet he look so peaceful. Yachi hold his hands, “Tobio, I never meant it to be like this. I don’t want us to break up at all. It’s just a sudden outburst of anger. I love you, Tobio. I love you so much. Why you leave us so early like this? What am I supposed to do now without you? You are my whole world, Tobio.” Miwa still crying, didn’t want to believe that her little brother is already passed away. “Hitoka-chan, can you give us some space?” Fukurou taps Yachi's shoulder and Yachi bobs her head, leaving the couple alone. Yachi waits outside, relaying news to her group chat.

> **Fantastic Four and Wonder Woman**
> 
> Hitoka: I’m sorry guys. I have a bad news.
> 
> Yamaguchi: Hitoka? What is it? It’s 12AM already
> 
> Hinata: What happen, Hitoka?
> 
> Tsukishima: Don’t freak us like this? Huh? Why King didn’t send any reply?
> 
> Hitoka: Tobio .. he is not here anymore
> 
> Hinata: Eh, Hitoka. This is just a joke right? We just met last week for practice match
> 
> Hitoka: I wish I was but it’s the truth. Tobio has left this world. I’m sorry.
> 
> Yamaguchi: Hitoka, where are you right now?
> 
> Tsukishima: Shit, there are no trains and bus at this hour. We can go to Tokyo with the first shinkansen
> 
> Yamaguchi: Hitoka? Hitoka?
> 
> Hinata: I’ll come too! Hitoka, please be strong! Tobio won’t let us live if he saw you crying
> 
> Tsukishima: Where is she? Oi, Hitoka.

Yachi didn’t want to read it anymore. All of this happen too fast, her head can’t take all the burden. Miwa and Fukurou make preparations for funeral, telling Adlers’ coach so he can tell mass media about this news, calling funeral employee to help them with Tobio’s funeral. Miwa won’t let Yachi help at all, she did said to Yachi that she won’t blame Yachi but Yachi knows deep down Miwa must hate Yachi for making Tobio suffer like this. Yachi deserve this treatment. That’s what in her thought. After the official news come out, Yachi’s phone won’t stop ringing. From Karasuno’s ex member, to Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi, till Hinata’s teammates Atsumu, Sakusa, and Bokuto too. Almost all of them come to Tobio’s funeral. They pay their last respect to Tobio. One by one come and leave. Yachi already did it first, when there is nobody around.

“Hitoka, you should go home. Take some rest. We’ll handle it here.” Tsukishima draped his coat around Yachi’s body. “No. I’ll stay until Miwa-san bring Tobio to cemetery. I’m fine.” Tsukishima want to scold her but remembering how persistent Yachi can be, he only sighed. “Okay but I’m going to confiscate your phone. I don’t want you to become more depressed when reading all the articles about this accident.” Actually Yachi already read them all, she knows that most of netizens blame the reckless car driver. There are some people who accused Tobio for crossing without looking, they should be accusing Yachi not Tobio. Yachi also found someone who claimed to see Tobio’s accident directly, they said Tobio was rescuing a girl but there is nobody to believe them because Tobio never get close with any girl even with his fans. “No need, Tsukki. I already read them. Here I am, okay as usual.” Yachi trying to act tough. “Alright princess.” “Say Tsukki, why don’t you hate me? I’m the one who made Tobio die. I snatched him from all of you. Why don’t you all hate me?” Tsukishima stopped his step, turn again to face Yachi. “You’ve had it hard, why make it harder, Hitoka? Everything has happened, you can’t change destiny. Blame yourself all you want but it won’t make King come back to us. You know that.” Yachi bite her lower lips, Tsukishima’s word was harsh but it’s the truth, because how many times Yachi said sorry and how much Yachi blame herself for this accident won’t bring Tobio back from the death.

* * *

Tomorrow will be Kageyama Tobio’s first death anniversary. It’s almost a year after his accident but Yachi never slept well since then. The scene always repeating in her dream, haunt her until she can’t go back to sleep. Yachi can’t enjoy volleyball again like she used to, only seeing mikasa or molten brand name makes her chest hurt. Since Tobio gone, Yachi is just like a walking zombie. She is different with the old Yachi Hitoka, she never smile again or even if she smiles there is no sincerity in it, only pure fake smiles. Morning comes, Yachi stop by a flower shop then go straight to cemetery where Tobio’s body resides. “Hello, Tobio. Next month should be our eight year anniversary but here I am alone with your grave saying first death anniversary to you. It has been only a year but why does it feels like it’s been so long already? 6 years with you in my life and you left suddenly like this makes it harder for me to stay sane, Tobio. What am I supposed to do? Moving on? I’ve tried but it’s hard, Tobio. Can I just met you again for the very last time? To say I’m sorry? Perhaps it will lift this guilty feelings inside my heart. Please Tobio.” _Dummy_ _, how can I ask such a stupid wish like that_? Yachi sighs and put a flower bucket on Tobio’s tombstone and left to go to work.

On the way to work, Yachi accidentally bumped into someone. “I’m sorry.” Their eyes met. Yachi is surprised, _this must be just a dream_. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too, miss.” The boy walks away from Yachi still slurping his milk box and then she heard it, “TOBIO!! How can you left me walking alone?!” Yachi turns her head, a short blonde haired girl run to the boy she called Tobio, Yachi know that face, it’s her face. “You have short legs, Hitoka. That’s all.” Yachi still stand near them in silent, shocked with the view. “Tobio wait, my shoelace.” The girl crouches down tying her shoelace and suddenly see Yachi. Staring at Yachi weirdly.

* * *

_"Don’t ever let him go, please take care of him. Don’t be an idiot like me. Please don’t make the same mistake like I did.’_ Young Yachi turns her head again to some stranger who weirdly look just like her. Who is this woman? Why suddenly Yachi can hear a woman voice after she met her? Why her voice ringing in her head like some kind of telepathy? “Hitoka? Did something happen?” Young Kageyama flash his hand in front of Yachi’s face. “Ah, it’s nothing, Tobio.” Young Yachi grab Kageyama’s arms tight. “Huh? Did something really happen Hitoka? Are you afraid that I will leave you again? I’m not going to leave you again, I promise.” Young Yachi wags her head, “No, I just feel like it. Why? You didn’t like it?” Young Kageyama cover his face to hide his reddened face, “I—like it a lot. It’s just weird to see you suddenly become all clingy like this.” Young Yachi feels like she win, seeing Kageyama’s face full of blush like that.

Young Yachi didn’t know why but the words from woman she just met lingers, “I don’t know if you will hear this, I don’t know you but I don’t have any plan to let Tobio go.” She mutters it under her breath. “Did you say something, bae?” Yachi smiles, “Nope. Hehe.” Young Yachi tighten her grip on Kageyama’s arm, “Tobio, you know that I love you right?” Young Kageyama stop his slurping and look at his girlfriend, “Of course and I love you too.”

* * *

Adult Yachi watching it from afar, “Even in another universe, I still fall in love with you, Tobio. You do have a big impact in my life, bae. I won’t be what I am today without you. Thank you for being my first love and I hope my last heartbreak. I’m sorry for everything that happen in our relationship, Tobio. I’m sorry for being such an egoistic person. Thank you for granting my wish to meet you again even if it’s not really you. Tobio, will you ever forgive me from up there?” Yachi said it while looked up at the blue sky. 


End file.
